Birthday for a Humble Gardener Part 3
“You're going to get the royal treatment today, Youmu! You'll love it, whether you like it or not!” I said to myself. “Now, to double-check the arrangements. And, luckily, I have Yukari to help me... if she showed up. She should've been here already... I told her to be here--” “Right about now? Yeah, I'm on time.” I turned, startled, to see the head of my best friend appearing out of my ceiling out of one of her signature dimensional gaps – rifts in the dimensions that she can carve herself at a whim. Yukari Yakumo, my best friend, loves purple. Heck, her name means purple, after all. She has a beautiful pink dress that is purple going down the center. I don't know what's up with the trigrams on it, but yeah. If you put them together, they form a hexagram that means “clustering, gathering together and finished.” She's also got a poofy pink hat tied with a red bow on the front, and golden eyes to match her golden hair. She carries a purple parasol with her. I think it compliments her other clothing quite nicely, and she can even use it to attack if she feels like it. She lives on the border of Gensokyo, but nobody knows where exactly... She seems to know a lot about the outside world. Actually, that's one of the reasons I called her here. She can make this little party a whole lot better... “D-do-don't do that!” “Sorry 'bout that. Would you like it if I were to use the door next time?” She smiled and cocked her head to the side. “Yeah. Sure. Just don't sneak up on me.” Yukari pulled her head into the purple, eye-shaped gap in my ceiling and closed it. A second later, she opened another in the floor a few inches next to me and jumped out of it, closing it on her way out. “Great. Now, where's our little birthday girl? We have to make sure this dress fits!” Then, I saw it. I've never seen a gown so pretty. It had to have come from the outside world... It was a lighter shade of the green that Youmu liked to wear. It was frilly and long, and looked as if others would have to hold it off of the ground behind the wearer as they walked. It had a large jewel of some sort at the neck line. It was a circular shaped crystal with a green-colored crystal in the middle. And it was spotless. Breathtaking. There's no way it came from Gensokyo, and there's no way Youmu would put that on... “Yukari! Where'd you get that!? It's... well, there's no word to describe it! How did you come to own it?” “I stole it.” “...What!?” “I lied. I actually bought it. It was pretty expensive, too. It cost me over nine thousand yen... WAY over. But I don't want to tell you the exact price... you shouldn't worry about that. ...You don't think I'd actually steal this, do you?” “Well... no, not you. See you later?” WHAT!? NINE THOUSAND!? I thought. Where'd she get that kind of money... “Of course. I wouldn't spend so much money on this thing to not see it in action.” And, with a wink, she ripped another dimensional gap open and flew through it. Her voice echoed “See you later!” as it closed. “Youmu! Come here, and look at the gown Yukari bought you! You have to see it! It's beautiful!” I was beaming. I was so excited I felt as if I could faint. I doubt Youmu would feel the same... ---- Previous Chapter -- Next Chapter Return to my junk Category:Literature